Apology
by Ridley160
Summary: Dan looses his temper and without meaning to, takes it out on Herbert. How will he show that he's sincerely sorry? -slash-


Author's Note: This story is SLASH meaning it contains male/male relations if you don't like it please don't read it

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Re-Animator or the characters Herbert West and Dan Cain

* * *

His fist collided against the jaw, the bone of his knuckles slamming into the tender flesh, which sent a wave of hot pain to the area. Dan stood with his hand clenched and eyes wide feeling just as surprised and shocked that he had actually done it, he had punched Herbert West in the jaw. The young scientist was on his hands and knees upon the floor his left hand was over the spot where Dan's fist had connected. Dan had never hit him before, there were many times in the past he had come close. He had raised his fist getting ready to strike, while grabbing a hold of the fabric of Herbert's shirt to hold him in place, but Herbert would bring his hands up in an almost cowardly and defenseless manner. The sight was always a bit pathetic, and Dan could not help but feel sympathy for him. He always lowered his arm and let him go and his aggression would melt away leaving only a small amount of anger. The anger towards Herbert would turn to himself, for almost attacking such a fragile person who would stand no chance. Dan wasn't a violent person, and he planned to remain that way. That night however, that night it all changed.

What was odd was, there had been no real motive no real reason to hit him like the many times in the past. His emotions and frustrations had gone locked up inside for so long they all came spilling out in a quick act of complete rage. Not towards Herbert but towards himself. Loosing patients and not to mention girlfriends left and right, his most recent female companion had been cheating for nearly a month, the aches and pains in his body from burying failed experiments, their work on the reagent going nowhere. It was all piling up and he couldn't take it anymore, he reached his breaking point when Herbert arrived and began his usual long explanations of what they were to do next. Dan had simply stood there not really listening, all his thoughts and emotions were swirling around in his head he couldn't take a single second to decipher any of them they were flashing through his brain so quick. That with Herbert's yammering was too much so he acted out, and took his anger out on the closest thing to him, which happened to be the closest person to him.

Now here they were, Dan frozen in complete shock, and Herbert picking himself up off the floor. He stood up slowly blood had trickled down the corner of his mouth. Herbert touched the faint wetness and examined the crimson fluid on his fingertips, he looked at Dan in an unbelieving way. This couldn't have happened, Dan couldn't have done this, his partner his friend wouldn't just hit him without warning. A feeling of hurt began to grow inside Herbert at the realization that maybe, Dan wasn't his friend. Friends, after all don't just punch each other. A throbbing pain formed in Herbert's jaw, he lightly touched it and winced at the sudden stinging. Herbert didn't understand it, what had he done this time? He understood why Dan had become enraged in the past but he never once hit him, what triggered it this time? He hadn't killed anyone, brought home a random body that he declined to discuss the details on how he had obtained it. Why was all he could think of.

He had trusted Dan, the only person he truly devoted himself to. When in danger he tried his best to protect him if necessary, the woman they had constructed had all been for him, his gift to his only friend, when Hill threatened to have him "disappear" that was one of his motives for killing him. Nothing he had done nothing to intentionally put him danger, they had some close calls but both had come out of it alright. Tonight though, he hadn't done a single thing except begin to tell him of his latest idea, which he had done many times before. Dan never got agitated then.

Neither man moved, both were afraid of what might happen if he did. Dan didn't want to appear as if he were going to attack him again, and Herbert was afraid if he moved Dan might do something to him. He was angry after all, or had been angry. As Herbert looked at Dan he felt a tremendous amount of betrayal, Dan was the last person he ever thought would hurt him. It was painful to discover he had been wrong. Without a word Herbert simply left the room and went down to the basement, he couldn't be around Dan at the moment.

Dan stared down at the floor and bit his lip unsure of how he was going to fix this. Herbert was a bit mentally unstable, it would be understandable that this event would have a rather powerful impact on him. Perhaps even to the point of...traumatizing, that alone sounded unlikely. Herbert West traumatized? But the wounded spirit Dan had seen, the idea didn't seem to be that outrageous now. He wondered how he would even approach Herbert, he was obviously afraid of him now. Dan ran a hand through his hair in thought, he had to make some sort of apology that would show he was truly sorry. By simply saying it, Dan knew that wouldn't cut it. However just standing there wasn't going to help matters, with a light sigh Dan walked towards the door to the basement and went down the stairs.

A quick peek inside the lab, Herbert was busying himself by messing with a dead rat, snipping off tissue samples, poking it, he appeared to just be playing with it rather than attempting to do any serious work. Dan stood by and watched him. He was stalling due to the fact that he had no idea how he was going to make peace, he kept drawing a blank. What could he do that would really show how sorry he was. What could he say or do that would convince Herbert that he was sincere in his apology. An idea struck Dan suddenly. He didn't know where it came from, or how it had formed in his mind, but he was certain that it just might work. That or just scare the living crap out of Herbert, which he was already fearful of Dan. It wasn't like there was much to loose at this point, if it meant fixing his mistake then he was going to do it.

Dan took a deep breath in preparation this was also going to be a bit of a new experience for himself and if he wasn't mentally prepared for it, Herbert would be well aware and his apology would be spoiled. Dan briskly walked across the lab over to Herbert, without a single word he grabbed the man by the waist to pull him close and turned him around so they were face to face. Before Herbert could utter a single syllable of protest Dan's lips had closed over his in a kiss. Herbert's body had gone rigid and tense, he felt completely frozen and it scared him. It scared him because he liked it, Dan's lips were so soft and warm against his own it made his heart begin to beat wildly. Almost unwillingly Herbert's eyes closed and he soon found himself opening his mouth for Dan, allowing him to take full possession. Herbert tried to fight it, tired to tell himself to stop with these pointless activities after all, no more than ten minutes ago this very man had hit him and now he was here kissing him. It wasn't right, there was too much risk involved, but how could something that felt so good be wrong?

When they had finally separated and regained their breath Dan gazed at Herbert sincerely and whispered.

"I'm...sorry." Herbert nodded in an acceptance of Dan's apology. Dan smiled and ruffled the smaller man's hair, things were going to be different from now on.

* * *

Author's note: Hope you all liked it! 


End file.
